ask the gender bent Loud House
by Jack of harts
Summary: Hello this is Jane of hearts and this is ask the gender bent Loud house If you have a question Please PM it to me instead of commenting it sense it's more likely for me to see it thanks
1. Chapter 1

hello Jane of hearts here

and I am hosting a QA staring the gender bent Loud house ask me Cait Layna her 10 brothers Robby al, Cait her mothers their president Daisy Trump or basically anyone with reverse genders

now excuse me while I go play battlefield one and watch SpongeBeth


	2. the first questions

Linka, how does it feel to live with so many brothers? well I'm right handed so I need help while doing my right hand they're not to good at it Linka sticks up her right hand to reveal that it's blue, they're noisey too every night at 11 pm sharp I start herring this patting sound and they keep taking my tissues and lotion for some reason. They won't shut up about Videogames and they're K/D'S except for mine craft I like that one.

Lame, why is your name so Lane?

Lame "because Cristina sarvago is not very good at coming up with names, sense she's stupider than the guy who thought infinite warfare was a good idea(chuckle.)

Loni, look out, an ufo!

(Loni hits the ground but sense he is at the top of the stairs and breaks his neck)

To everyone: which celebrity would u like too meet in person?

Loki-twilight-from my little colt

Loni-(lays there and bleeds sense his neck is broken)

Luke-Martha crew

Lane-spongebeth

Jane of hearts-super marry LiLilith

Lynn-Jen cena

Cait-my poor baby has a broken neck I need to help him BREATH (Cait starts making out with Loni...(kinda.))

Robbie Al-Taylor from one direction sense shes my favorite

Lars-HERembe mostly sense I want to improve my witchcraft to where I can talk to dead animals

Lexx-Lexi the cucumber

Leif-Beth the tomato

Levi-daisy trump

Leon-poo poo

Lane-"that's Leon for Tammy the dank I mean Tank engine."

Linka- I would meet ihasred

Lynn, are you secretly feminine?

Lynn "are you crazy why would I a crazy like a cyst white female!?"

Hey Lynn, I heard your female counter part likes playing sports that are usually dominated by men. Do you like playing sports that are mostly dominated by women like ballet or artistic gymnastics?

what did you say I was wrestling a tiger wearing a bow tie you might wonder who was wearing the tie well the awsner is yes

Luke"yeah mostly the dude stuff but sense dancing helps with footings or something I've been helping him dance (he isn't very good at it) Luke turns Pandeigo on and Lynn breaks 3 lamps and A tooth all before getting his feet off the ground.

Linka-welp I'm off to play minecraft (her younger brothers ran towards that sound as if it was the voice of god while everyone else got as far away from that garbage as possible


	3. authors notes 1

hello everyone it's Jane I would like to talk to you all about some stuff

1\. the next chapter is going to be about us visiting Loki in the hospital after getting lunch

2\. can we decide where to eat while answering questions and trying not to start WW4 (why are you looking at me like that WW3 already happened didn't you play MW3)

3\. if you want us to do something while in the car or get you something just _**PM** _ me .

4\. if we could get through the next chapter without some one making a reference to ill have 2 number 9s that would be awesome


	4. Ill have chapter 2 number 9s

( the loud house was getting into vanilla to visit their hospital bound brother and get lunch.)

Meet Hailey beaks the genderbent of Harvey beaks.

Jane "we're getting KFC so well see her then."

Lane " I thought we were white (chuckles.)"

can I get 2 number 9's, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip 2 number 45's one with cheese and a large soda?

Loki "you can but I'm not buying it."

Jane of hearts " why are my readers so stupid :("

Lane "I thought it was funny."

what are your favorite video games?

Loki "undertale"

Luke"battlefield conquest "

Lane "Fallout 4 survival"

Jane " all of the above"

Lynn "I'm usually too busy playing basketball to play video games but when I do its 2K17"

Linka "minecraft creative"

Lucy "dishonored 2"

Lexx "ark"

Leif "scrap mechanic"

Leon"poo poo."

Lane "he means call of duty."

Hey guys Jenny chu from super marry Lilith

is in front of you.

because she is a stereotypical Asian woman she cashed into them and everyone died.

the end :)

RIP in pepperonis

at least they died eating chicken


End file.
